A Lollipop Duet
by Ironsider
Summary: This is a story that picks up the place of the character Lolli after the events of Valiant. These characters do not belong to me, Holly Black owns them.
1. Chapter 1

"A Lollipop Duet" by Nicholas Horne, a fan fiction.

The story that follows Lolli's runaway after the events of Valiant and follows into Ironside. This and the characters mentioned belong to Holly Black, and this is written purely for fandom-entertainment. It's rated T for violence, language, and some slight sexiness but the story overall is dark-esque. Pairings follow Holly's storylines and include: Val/Ravus, Dave/Lolli (sort of), Luis/Corny (later), and Kaye/Roiben (later).Thanks.

Chapter One – A decision

"I can't believe he would fucking do this to me." Lolli said to herself in the hallway outside the emergency room. Val's friend, Ruth, looked up at her incredulously and frowned. Lolli's head was a confusing mess of lies, betrayal, and her thoughts were heavy from the lack of Never and the after effects of sex. She continued to pace, wondering about Dave's body, so hot to the touch and the way his mouth and eyes were charred.

"How could he?" Lolli asked. Ruth sighed slightly, reaching a hand up to further smudge her make-up, and replied.

"Boys are assholes. Especially boys totally stoned out of their minds on faerie drugs."

It sounded so stupid, coming from Ruth, an outsider. Lolli glanced down at her monster fur coat. She looked tense and Lolli guessed that she looked no better than Ruth. In an instant, Ruth flagged down a nurse and asked.

"Hey, excuse me, miss, my friend here and I are going to step outside for a bit. If you could give us any emergency updates while we are out there, that would be awesome."

The nurse glared at Ruth's odd apparel and Lolli's filthy attire and merely nodded in agreement. Ruth led Lolli outside and lit up a clove cigarette as soon as they passed through the automatic doors.

"Do you think Val and Luis will be able to stop all this shit? I mean, do you think they can do it?" Ruth asked, trying to get Lolli's mind off of Dave. Lolli looked over at her and said.

"Yeah, maybe. Val's smart and so is Luis. I think they can handle it. But you know, I don't want them to." Lolli's mouth seemed to twitch in what seemed like sadistic pleasure at the thought of vengeance on Dave.

"How the hell could you say that?" Ruth asked, wide eyed.

"He practically fucking raped me. Plus, he's been screwing us all around anyway, not to mention killing faeries." Lolli replied, getting defensive.

"I know." Ruth said sympathetically, feeling odd to be in a comforting position for a complete stranger. Normally, with Val, she never needed to provide most support, Val has always been really self sufficient. Ruth was always thankful for that. Suddenly, Lolli writhed in what looked like extreme pain, gasping for air as if she had been suffocating.

"Lolli! Are you okay?" Ruth panicked, "What's going on?"

Lolli cringed; aquamarine locks of hair falling onto her sweat beaded face. "I need some Never." She said, struggling.

"No way," Ruth replied, worry in her eyes, "Drugs aren't going to make you any better."

Ruth reached out a hand to touch Lolli, only to have her pull away from Ruth's outstretched hand. Lolli started shaking in what looked like cold and said,

"I need to get the fuck out of here."

"No, Lolli, you need to stay here. Maybe we should get you checked out." Ruth said cautiously.

Lolli stood up, getting angry. "There's no way in hell I'm getting "checked out". Hospitals give me the creeps."

Ruth stared at her, wondering what to say as Lolli abruptly stated,

"I'm leaving." Lolli started to walk, and as Ruth reached a hand toward her to stop her, Lolli batted it away and moved faster.

Ruth started after her and at this; Lolli began to sprint, messy skirt flying up with the frigid wind coming off of the Hudson pulling it up.

"Damnit!" Ruth exclaimed, finishing a drag of her cigarette. She faced Lolli, who was still running off and wondered what to do.

Lolli ran about a mile before the cold and the lack of air got to her and as she slowed down, she could feel her body ache for Never, her veins twisting from inside her. She panted hard, trying to think of somewhere she could get her fix. Lolli turned down an alley and fell to the ground, chest heaving, making the ache for Never even worse. Sweat rolled down her face as her head began to feel like a clouded mess, her head and limbs feeling heavy and useless.

"Fucking hell-." Lolli started only to be cut off by a man's silky voice coming from further down the alley.

"You smell of glamour. It has seeped into your being. Tell me, girl, does it hurt to be covered by so much of it?"

Lolli looked sharply down the alley, feeling offended that someone was mocking her pain.

"Who are -?" Lolli started again but the man had again interrupted. As he walked closer to Lolli, she saw that his features were not human. He had long silken hair that reached towards his hips that shone as the color of butter. His ears were pointed and his cheek bones seemed to jet out from his face entirely. A cruel smile was wrapped onto his beautiful face as he said darkly.

"I am Adair. But I already know you." He paused, looking her up and down, "You are the troll, Ravus', little servant. Perhaps you are even the one who has been serving the death he creates."

"No, I'm not. That's Dave." Lolli gasped, the pain becoming more and more intense.

"Ah, I see. The other one is the poison giver. But anyway, my dear, I believe we can help each other greatly. I can provide you with the power your body aches for." Adair said, grinning, words slipping out of his mouth with terrible grace.

He held out a hand to Lolli, daring her to take it. Lolli wanted to make him happy; she wanted the feeling of power again. She reached up slowly, her hand trembling in pain and exhaustion. He leaned forward and took her hand and already, Lolli could feel power.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Time in a Syringe

Chapter Two- Time in a Syringe

It had been a month since Lolli had been in the Seelie court. It had been a month since Lolli had joined Adair. It had been a month since Lolli had seen Dave, but her thirst for revenge had not dissipated. The days had passed by like a fever dream, Never swimming in her veins, bubbling in her stomach, and haunting her, filling her with power. But with each new enchantment, Lolli could feel the power in her growing. With every faerie fruit she ate, every drop of faerie wine she drank, and with every faerie that saw it fit to take advantage of her, Lolli was filled with power. Her skin was soft and cleansed from long hours of being filled with further enchantment and covered in sweet smelling perfumes and oils. Lolli's clothes had been thrown away, leaving her adorned in silken garments the color of pomegranates, with cloth as light as air but strong as iron. Lolli's hair had been trimmed up and magicked a deep aquamarine color that billowed around in the slightest of breezes. Lust and hate had consumed her thoughts, bemused by the touch of faerie flesh, and yet distracted by plotting Dave's revenge. Lolli had nearly become a faerie herself.

"Excuse me, Miss," a small hob said to Lolli one late afternoon, gazing down at her while she stroked her untangled hair, "Lady Silarial would like to meet with you, and your master, Adair."

Lolli looked up at him and responded in a dazed and drunken tone, "What? Why would she want to do that?"

The hob shivered as if expecting a beating from Lolli's gaze and stuttered, "The Queen does not tell me reasoning behind her wishes, I merely serve her whims. Please do follow me; I will be beaten if we are late."

Lolli shook her head and slowly stood, something fierce in her eyes contrasting strongly to her lush look. Her hair floated down slowly, tickling the exposed shoulders and neck of Lolli's revealing scarlet dress, wrapped sensually down her thin frame. A necklace of piercing orange and yellow stones hung from her neck, each stone a different size with a dazzling glow that resembled the light from the sun. As she stood, the glimmering necklace jangled together, making a sound with the pitch of a bell.

Lolli followed the hob man, intent upon making her walk faster to avoid punishment. Her steps were uneasy and her weight was unbalanced in her feet. The earth was soft beneath her feet and the grass tickled at her ankles with every step. Every so often they would pass small chattering groups of fey. Small clouds of butterfly sized faeries danced around Lolli, dizzying her. She spun in circles as she followed, letting her arms reach outward, reaching toward nothing.

After a few minutes of walking, Lolli found herself at a banquet table, covered in peculiar fruits, great copper bowls of wines and juices, and steaming plates of strange concoctions. Seated at the head of the table was Silarial. Her slender body adorned in cloth that resembled star light, adding to her pale complexion and her copper hair, let loose and flowing far past her shoulders. It hurt Lolli to look at her. Her beauty radiated and filled Lolli with a sense of submissiveness. Lolli reached down and pulled at her own dress, feeling dirty and much too common near her.

Silarial looked up and looked Lolli up and down, meeting her adoring stare. There was something cruel in her eyes that Lolli couldn't read. She reached a hand out before her, various pearl bracelets bouncing together as her slender arm extended.

"Come," she said in a silky tone, "Sit my dear. Help yourself to some wine. I think you would find it very much to your taste."

Lolli stared and could think of nothing and followed the Queen's orders without any doubt. A small hob man hobbled toward Lolli, handing her a pewter goblet filled with a honey colored liquid. The surface of the cup was clouded over with cold and hurt to be gripped so tightly in Lolli's hand. She sipped it mindlessly, tasting chamomile and a thick alcoholic aftertaste burn. The Queen smiled, looking at Lolli again, placing a pale hand on her own cheek as though intrigued.

"So, you are the one who has been living in my court for the last month or so. Correct?" She asked slyly.

Lolli could do nothing but nod as she gulped down the last of the wine, already feeling the further light-headedness the wine was inducing.

"I see then. Adair has been telling me of you. I have come to be intrigued by your friends I have heard so much about. I have recently agreed to spare one of your friend's lives. The one called "Luis" is now under my service to keep his brother alive." At this, Lolli's jaw dropped.

"What?" Lolli exclaimed, forgetting her composure, "How could you do that?"

Silarial smiled, "What is this? You do not wish for the brother to live? Perhaps you are like the exiled fey, you wish him dead. Tell me, how much did it hurt? To have him do what he did to you?"

Lolli's eyes watered as she shouted, "That fucker… he raped me, he took advantage of me using magic… That shitty powder you use to keep the iron sickness away from you…. He would steal some from Ravus and we would use it like drugs. Goddamn that… Dave … If I ever got my hands on that son of a…. I would kill him… I would, I would-."

Lolli's gaze dropped to the earthen ground as Silarial rose and walked gracefully around the table, placing a gentle hand on Lolli's head, stroking her hair. Tears fell quickly down Lolli's dirt splotched face, body shaking between sobs.

"There, there, my dear." Silarial soothed while gently threading her fingers through azure tangles of hair, "All will be well soon. Do not fret."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Like Riding a Bike

(P.S. Sorry for the delay in the writing, I've been busy.)

Ruby speckles patterned the dirty snow bank as the silver knife dug deeper. The faerie woman's face was filled with panic and she was fighting back sobs while being slowly murdered. The pain was intense and overwhelming.

"Now, tell me what I need to know." The soft voice spoke. She sounded emotionless, disconnected yet mocking. A silver grin slid across her face, as she pulled the blade downward, pushing inward. More blood falling to the red stained snow, the wound growing larger and deeper.

The woman cried out, tears streaking the moss colored skin, sliding down the girl's extended arm.

"The boy…" The faerie woman stuttered, choking back sobs. "He resides in Mabry's place. He lives with the boy who has been healing the humans."

The girl giggled the same familiar giggle that belonged to Lolli. She smiled again, winking at the trembling woman, pulling the knife out of her stomach easily.

"Thank you." Lolli sighed, pulling the woman closer, kissing her firmly on the cheek, leaving the imprint of cherry red lips. She stepped back suddenly, and the woman stumbled, holding her wound, still sobbing heavily.

Lolli stepped behind her, giggling again, and pulled the woman's hair, arching her head upward. In a clean swipe, the silver blade slashed the faerie woman's throat, more scarlet blood spilling to the alley way, drenching Lolli's bare feet and running down the woman's body.


End file.
